


Transparent

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, despairn't, no beta we die like nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komaeda Nagito was all plush lips, translucent eyes, and red cheeks stretched over fair skin. Who wouldn't find him attractive?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am genuinely scared for my mental health why did i do this
> 
> also, underline means it's in the past and nothing means it's just. normal ig
> 
> anyway....enjoy? maybe

Loose fists curled into tight fists, causing the drool that played at the edge of his lips to trickle down his pale chin. And at the root of the pleasurable pain was none other than a reserve course student called Hinata Hajime. 

The class rep, Nanami Chiaki, had introduced them during lunchtime for some reason- was Komaeda’s loneliness showing through that much? He tried distancing himself from the rest, to convince them all he was normal, just really weird- clearly she had seen right through that. And he extended a hand. He was almost hesitant to shake it, but his smile was just as warm as his hand; and he found himself wanting to hold on forever. 

He had lost his pants and boxers sometime during the quick foreplay, probably lost in a random corner. His brown school uniform jacket was folded neatly on Komaeda’s full-sized bed, and his shirt was unbuttoned. It had helped with the overwhelming heat, but seeing Hinata Hajime look upon his naked body like every inch belonged to him- he let slip a small squeal as the reserve student’s length grazed his sensitive spot. And Hinata Hajime could do nothing but laugh at the pitiful boy, grab his hips, and slam into him with a nearly professional patience.

Nanami Chiaki had left, saying that another classmate was asking for her in her texts. This left the two of them in a slightly awkward, sexually-charged atmosphere.

Hinata Hajime had asked him to join him behind the main course building after their classes had finished. And Komaeda knew, somewhere in his heart, that the colloquial denotation of “getting lucky” was coming true for him, and he smiled. Hinata Hajime was really handsome; he seemed like a good person. Of course, he had to sit through several classes before anything could happen, but he was more than ready.

He wasn’t sure when they had ended up in front of a window. But he knew that the mere idea of someone seeing him like this was enticing. His mouth was practically dripping with the need to be filled again. He settled his elbows against the window. Hinata Hajime, whose innocent smile was in fierce juxtaposition to the lewd dilation of his pupils, walked up behind him. He nearly tingled from the anticipation as he watched people walk by the window, miraculously not noticing.

Hinata Hajime met with him right on time. Many students had already returned home or to their dorms, and the air was quiet with the unspoken words. Hinata Hajime had asked to see his dorm, the proposition clear in his smooth voice. And he knew that Komaeda knew exactly what he meant, too. A mysterious smile found its way to the taller main course student’s pale, pretty face. He responded with an affirmative- and in his heart, he was wondering what bad luck was awaiting him and why he was letting himself be so selfish. But Hinata Hajime wanted it just as much as he did- so he let Hinata Hajime have him. However, Hinata Hajime would never be his.

Hinata Hajime found joy in sucking dark bruises to his neck. He had already left several markings along his unmarred fair skin, the message of Komaeda being none but his already evident on his skin. And Komaeda found himself wanting to truly submit to him for the first time today.

Komaeda had tried taking control at first. He spoke scathing words about his ideals, his opinion on the worthless and hope and despair coming to the surface. His expression was more disgust than true hatred for fear that looking too disgruntled would scare him off. Although, looking back, maybe he could have taken control if he had filled his expression with liquid hatred instead. But Hinata Hajime didn’t like those words or that face. Maybe in his head, he told himself he’d make Komaeda forget how to say anything but his name, make his expressions only what he wanted to see. And so far, he hadn’t yet failed.

_ It’s lucky that the walls here are sound-proof. _ Komaeda thought to himself. He couldn’t utter a word, for it would be broken by obscenely loud moans. Before this encounter, he thought he’d be less vocal about his pleasure, but Hinata Hajime was special. He had just the same motivation in his eyes as the other main course students; all that separated them was an actual talent. But those fanciful thoughts were nothing short of stupid. Hinata Hajime was something close to his only friend (did friends usually do this sort of thing together? Is it an unspoken part of friendship? Had he done this sort of thing with his classmates, too?), the only one who gave him more attention than a preconceived notion, the only one who had ever set him on this edge of pleasure- much more filling than his own fingers could ever be. And for a second, he thought maybe Hinata Hajime felt similarly to him.

Hinata Hajime was rather well-endowed for his age. Of course, Komaeda had no greater point of reference than himself, who was probably rather unimpressive, so maybe Hinata Hajime was an average size and he was just small. Komaeda may have had a centimeter on him in height, but Hinata Hajime was somewhat muscular, appearing much skinnier with his clothes on. His chest was large, too. So maybe it figured that his dick was much larger than Komaeda’s too. When he was hard, it was so prominent. Komaeda had pushed Hinata Hajime’s chest down, forcing him to lay down on the carpeted floor as he crawled on top of him and grinded his ass down on Hinata Hajime’s tented pants. He sucked a breath in through his teeth before taking his next action.

How many rounds had it been? The first he remembered well, for he had rode him and let him finish inside as his pathetic stamina won out, leaving him heaving around Hinata Hajime’s softening cock. The second, Hinata Hajime had claimed control and gone missionary. Komaeda had mostly tried to regain power the entire time, leaving it nothing more than the memory of finishing, tugging Hinata Hajime down by wrapping his arms around him as they finished together once again. And who knows how much time had passed since then? How long since he let Hinata Hajime take him, over and over?

He had lube in his dorm room. His libido didn’t need constant fulfillment, but for the times that it did need satisfaction, he preferred fingering himself over stroking his cock. It felt so much better to jostle that sensitive gland inside than to touch himself like that. Plus, he realized he was gay when he was in seventh grade- if he was lucky enough, his luck would give him someone’s dick in his ass. But that hadn’t happened yet, so his fingers would have to do for now. The bottle was nearly full. And he’d put Hinata Hajime in his place by making him watch him prepare himself. Yeah. He liked that plan.

His face may as well have been burning off. That’s what it felt like anyway. Hinata Hajime had a special way of hitting that spot inside of him that made him scream, whine, and drool, even pushing deeper than just that far. A way of knowing exactly what would make Komaeda fall over the edge and shiver. Maybe Hinata Hajime truly did have sex with others before if he was that incredible at it- or he could have been average. His luck hadn’t given him the cock he so desperately wanted before, but Hinata Hajime made his nerves set on fire in a way he had never felt. It felt incredible whenever he fucked into him, using Komaeda’s ass like a cocksleeve for his own pleasure, but he always strived to make Komaeda feel good too. He liked that about him.

After they had finished the first round, almost immediately Hinata Hajime had forced Komaeda off of his dick in a fit of anger. For a second, Komaeda was convinced he had pushed his luck. That was just a taste of the ensuing bad luck, wasn’t it? The thought made him shiver in half-delight, half-despair. But instead, Hinata Hajime bent him over his own bed and spread his cheeks, staring fixedly at his well-spread hole. He would be more embarrassed if he hadn’t just taken his cock so fervently. Still, it was embarrassing to have him look so much. Hinata Hajime was already nearly back to full hardness. In his head, he thought that was rather impressive.

Hinata Hajime asked him to lay down on his back and spread his legs. It would be more accurate to say demanded, because that’s exactly what he did. But Komaeda hardly minded, just listened. He could feel a bit of leftover saliva from the previous rivets of drool fall down his lips as he did so. Komaeda could already feel his hole begging to be filled again, but he wouldn’t let Hinata Hajime take away his control yet. Maybe as a treat once the night was nearly over.

But already, he felt that power slipping through his fingers.

Hinata Hajime rendered him powerless from the moment they had finished the first round. He swallowed back a moan as Hinata Hajime started speaking.

“Stop making that expression if you don’t want your main course friends to find about your little affair with a  _ reserve course student?  _ What would they think if they saw you like this, with my cock up your ass? Would they think you’re my little whore, huh? Would you want them to think that?” Hinata Hajime spoke down to him like he was less than him, which he wasn’t. Both of them knew that. The words still made Komaeda tense up at the idea of someone seeing Hinata Hajime take him. 

What would Nanami Chiaki think? Would she be ashamed? Jealous? The idea made him sad, for Nanami Chiaki was kind and had introduced them, but he wanted Hinata Hajime as his own. Unlike his marked neck with Hinata Hajime’s claims, Hinata Hajime’s skin was just as clear as it had been when the encounter had began. Once again, Komaeda was hit with realizing that while Hinata Hajime may have taken him, he could never have Hinata Hajime.

The way he had looked at Nanami Chiaki was much more than friendly. But then again, is the sort of thing that they’re doing right now platonic? He wasn’t sure. He’d never be sure.

It was selfish to try and wrap his arms around Hinata Hajime’s back, but the dirty sheets weren’t enough to ground him to Earth with the heavenly pleasure he was feeling. And he didn’t know how to take power back from Hinata Hajime. He could barely muster a word other than to call out his last name and the usual honorific that he tacked on the end of male peers’ names. Maybe it was awkward for Hinata Hajime to hear his family name during sex, but nobody else with the name Komaeda related to Komaeda Nagito was existing anywhere in the world. It was just him, and it was pleasing to hear Hinata Hajime say his name at all. Before he knew it, they had already finished, both of them, and his arms were around Hinata Hajime. As much as he would have liked to see Hinata Hajime powerless beneath him, he decided that he preferred the feeling of Hinata Hajime’s hips stuttering inside him as he was about to finish. 

Through some lucky feat, nobody had noticed their little romp in front of the open window. But the possibility had kept him just nervous enough to be arousing. Hinata Hajime simply smiled again as he pulled out, grabbing the hips of the attractive main course student, who slumped into the window, heaving breaths out. Hinata Hajime had too much energy, and it took all of his willpower to keep up with him. Hinata Hajime had released inside of him more often than not. It had leaked down his thighs prettily, glistening beneath the light. Hinata Hajime had truly made Komaeda Nagito his, inside and out.

“Sorry for exhausting you, Komaeda. Thanks for the fun time.” Hinata Hajime was still wearing his pants, as he had been for the entire time, and he tucked himself back into his underwear, finding his clothes that were strewn around Komaeda’s large bedroom (larger than the reserve course’s dorm rooms anyway) and putting his clothes back on.

And some desperate part of Komaeda Nagito wanted to reach out for Hinata Hajime, to press his lips against Hinata Hajime, to ask him to stay the night. But he doesn’t move an inch. He’s tired, too tired to muster a word. 

Hinata Hajime is never tangible, not even when he’s claimed every inch of Komaeda as his own. That was the sad reality of it all.

“See you at lunch tomorrow, Komaeda.” He said. And maybe, just maybe, Komaeda Nagito could be on the same level as someone he undervalued at first sight one day. Hinata Hajime could be his just as much as Komaeda belonged to him, heart and body.

Hajime.


	2. in which souda appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda thinks it's strange that Komaeda's neck is covered in hickies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know what this tastes like? regret.

Souda Kazuichi couldn’t stop staring at Komaeda Nagito.  _ No, _ he didn’t have a crush on the creep. But why, just why, was his neck covered in hickeys? The guy didn’t even try to cover it up at all. How had  _ he, _ the guy who scared off guys and girls alike and had no friends (other than maybe Nanami, but she was friends with everyone) gotten with a girl when he, a  **s** uper  **i** nteresting and  **m** agnificent  **p** erson, had gotten with a total of zero girls? Who even was it? He doubted any of the girls in their class had any interest in him because they knew how he was too well (not to mention that some of them were more interested in each other than guys). Had it been someone from a different class? Or unlikely, given how the guy viewed them, a reserve student?

At the mention of a reserve student, a familiar face popped into his mind, one of hazel eyes and brown hair that Nanami had mentioned didn’t meet her after school to play games and wasn’t in his dorm last night, either…

But those two events weren’t connected. Since the student he was thinking of was a straight male, after all. Though he supposed he had no idea if Komaeda was straight and Hinata had never explicitly said he was straight- but he was definitely at least somewhat into Nanami from what he could tell. The way he looked at her made it way too obvious.

Well, now that he had spent more time thinking about the mystery, he found himself wanting to know the answer more than ever. But he guessed that nobody would just say yes if he walked up to her and asked if they had slept with Komaeda. Too vulgar a question for someone he had never met before. But was it really safe to assume it wasn’t a classmate?

He found himself contemplating on the answer much longer than necessary. Before he knew it, the bell was ringing for lunchtime. The shuffle of feet on the floor was loud as some classmates rushed out of the room, others taking their time to pack up their things before they left. In moments, the classroom had only eight people left. 

Nanami put her backpack over her shoulders as she slumped in her seat, trying her best to finish off a level of a game before she got up and left. Saionji sat on Koizumi’s desk eating gummy bears as Koizumi attempted to convince her to get off because it was lunchtime. Pekoyama stood silently, eyes watching everything as Kuzuryu slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room. Meanwhile, the last two students were separate but one watched the other with his eyes.

They were Hanamura and Komaeda. Souda found himself continuing to stare at Komaeda’s marked neck. Someone really wanted to claim Komaeda as hers when she did that sort of thing so many times, huh? Maybe the person he had done it with also had a marked up neck. Note to self: see if anyone else that he passed by had marks on their neck.

“Souda! So you’ve also noticed Komaeda’s predicament? Hehe, just the thought of what could’ve happened is a feast for the mind..” Souda hadn’t noticed that Hanamura had walked up to him, and was drooling at the sight of Komaeda’s neck. How he had not noticed the two of them staring at him already was a mystery to everyone.

Okay. So Hanamura wasn’t straight, evidently. Maybe he should have noticed that when he asked Nidai to give him a full body massage that one time.

“I’m just wondering who in their right mind would wanna sleep with him. He’s kinda weird.” Souda remarked with an annoyed glance at Hanamura.

“Well, I’m not sure that you’ve noticed, but his step has a slight limp in it. If you want my opinion, I think he was with a man. He’s kind of attractive physically, don’t you agree? The way those jeans-”

“A guy?”

“I could be wrong. But it was an observation to help you out. I must head to the cafeteria now. Au revoir!” He exclaimed, waving his hand as he left.

And Souda Kazuichi was left dumbfounded. Okay, so he was eating alone today. That’s fine, that’s chill, it’s just one day. And he didn’t want to follow Miss Sonia when she was with that weirdo, Tanaka. 

“Hey, Souda-kun. I’m already eating with Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun, but do you wanna come with? I noticed you were alone.”

He wasn’t sure if he should jump for joy or be disgusted at the prospect of having to spend time with Komaeda.

But his mouth moved before his brain could.

“Sure!”

* * *

Hinata and Komaeda sat next to each other on one of the benches next to the fountain while Souda and Nanami sat on the other bench. Leave it to Komaeda to cockblock someone he barely knows by sitting beside them when there’s a girl that the other person’s into that would have sat with them normally. He wondered if he should ask Hinata if he wanted to switch seats so Hinata could sit next to Nanami, but it wouldn’t be fun to try and make conversation with Komaeda, which Hinata was somehow doing successfully. They spoke in whispers, but their conversation was alive at least. So maybe they were friends to some degree.

But Hinata was half-playing a game with Nanami too. And Komaeda talking distractedly to him about something reminded him of himself for a moment.

From what Nanami said, paying a small amount of attention to him, she had just introduced Komaeda and Hinata to each other yesterday, but she was glad they got along so well. Hinata didn’t have many close friends in the reserve course other than Kuzuryu’s little sister. And Komaeda was Komaeda, with all of his ideas about hope and despair and shit, so making friends with a reserve course student was an interesting, if not impossible, feat.

“Hey, Nanami. Souda. Komaeda’s not feeling too good. I’m gonna take him over to the school, sorry for ditching. Come on, Komaeda.” Hinata urged Komaeda along and they stood just a bit too close to be comfortable as they walked away.

“...” Nanami didn’t respond, simply continued staring at her game on her phone. And he wondered where exactly her Nintendo Switch had gone because she had been playing Animal Crossing quite a bit lately.

“Souda-kun, do you want to play this game with me?” Nanami asked, looking up from the game to give Souda a smile.

“Oh! Sure, let me grab my phone.” Souda exclaimed in response, reaching down the pocket of his oversized jumpsuit to grab his-...wait, where was his phone?

“Shoot, I think I left it in the classroom. Can I go grab it real quick?” Nanami nodded placidly, refocusing her attention toward the game as Souda ran off like Akane when there was free food.

In mere minutes, he had made his way to the classroom. He felt proud of how fast he had gotten there. He took a moment to catch his breath before walking over to his desk and grabbing his phone, which was bursting with unread texts from Hanamura.

**Today at 12:11 PM**

**bone the meat on**

Have you found anything out regarding Komaeda?

**bone the meat on**

Neither have I.

**bone the meat on**

Souda, are you here?

**bone the meat on**

Souda?

**bone the meat on**

Souda, I will find the recipe for the soup and make you eat it.

**bone the meat on**

Are you okay?

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

yeah fine

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

forgot my phone in theclassroom sorry

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

also komaeda and i were eating lunch with hinata and nanami but hinata ran off with komaeda cause he wasnt feeling good

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

nothing too notable i think

**bone the meat on**

Have you considered that maybe Hinata is the one Komaeda was with last night? Ask him about what he was doing last night.

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

  1. i think komaedas straight
  2. i think hinatas straight
  3. yeah ill ask if u want



**bone the meat on**

Okay, I’ll be awaiting responses!

Souda sighed out the fondest of sighs. Hanamura was at least a friendly pervert to some degree. With that, he started running back to where Nanami was waiting by the fountain.

* * *

He slowed down around the halfway point to the fountain. Hopefully Nanami wouldn’t mind too much if he wasn’t back in perfect time. It was tiring to run that much, that fast. He took the time to open up his messages with Hinata and type out a message.

**Today at 12:19 PM**

**souda pop the shopkin**

hey hinata what were u doing last night?

And for a moment, he thinks he hears the annoying ping of the default text tone that Hinata never bothered to change.

(“Dude, your ringtone is so annoying. Can’t you change it to something more interesting?”

“Souda, I’m not a five year old who sets their ringtone to some embarrassing noise like diarrhea ASMR. Unlike you.”)

**souda pop the shopkin**

also u and komaeda have been gone for awhile r u two okay

He hears it again, less distant. He continued walking forward as he sent another message.

**souda pop the shopkin**

hinata?

His blood goes cold as he hears it again. It was right next to him. He ducks behind a pillar and thinks to himself. Why did Hinata lie? Did he not want to spend time with Nanami and him? Ouch, that hit right in the heart....

For a second, he hears breathing too. If Hinata and Komaeda were right there and totally okay, why were they breathing so heavily? Why did Hinata laugh so much?

“You’re so cute, Komaeda. It makes me want you even more.” Souda heard Hinata whisper. But he still didn’t want to connect the dots. He didn’t want to know what was going on right around the corner. But in his heart, he knew that he already knew what was happening.

“I’m yours.” Komaeda whispered back breathlessly. And those words confirmed his scary thoughts. Hinata had been the one Komaeda slept with last night.

“You’re mine.” Hinata confirms. Souda almost wants to puke from the saccharine taste of those words. They’re not even directed at him, and yet…

From around the corner, Souda can hear Hinata press his lips against Komaeda’s, and the subtle exclamation that Komaeda makes out of shock likely. He can hear the quiet wet sounds of tongues meeting and teeth clashing awkwardly against each other. He finds the soft moans of the white-haired weirdo disgustingly delicious. He snaps away from those thoughts quickly, forcing them out of his head quickly as he opens up his messages with Hanamura again.

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

so u mightve been right abt komaeda and hinata

**bone the meat on**

I know. But why do you?

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

i can hear them making out right now

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

y the fuck r they doing this in public? & y does komaeda sounds so hot

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

wait ignore that

**bone the meat on**

I thought you were straight?

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

i am

**bone the meat on**

….okay.

**bone the meat on**

Send details though

**si.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

no thats gross

**bone the meat on**

Fine.

Komaeda panted. Clearly, they had broken apart for some air, more so for Komaeda than Hinata.

“You’re hard.” Komaeda remarked calmly. Souda died inside a little more. But he couldn’t deny thinking that Komaeda speaking his thoughts rather than practiced words he used to make someone think more of him was hot. Maybe he let his guard down a little around reserve students because he didn’t care what someone in their standing thought of him. 

“Yeah. Are you gonna help, or…?” Hinata started, teasing evident in his tone. Souda could feel Komaeda blush from where he was.

“Hinata-kun, we’re outside. Someone might see. We’ve already risked enough by just kissing. Don’t you think Nanami-san and Souda-kun are getting worried yet?”

“Don’t think about them. Think about now. Do you care that much if someone sees? You didn’t mind yesterday.” 

Souda cringed. How the hell was he going to get out of this situation? He couldn’t walk past because he’d make them feel awkward, he couldn’t go the other way because even at his fastest, lunch would be over by then, and if he opened the doors to go back inside, they’d hear the loud slam of the door and they’d feel awkward once again.

“N...no, I don’t mind. A lot. I think.” Komaeda mumbled back, evidently burying his face in Hinata as his voice grew more muffled.

“Thought so. What do you wanna do today?” Hinata asked. He could imagine it vividly- Komaeda wrapping his arms around Hinata, mumbling into his shoulder as Hinata pushed some of Komaeda’s fluffy hair back behind his ear to nibble on-

And the fact that he could see it so vividly was the worst part. He couldn’t imagine his friend like that, much less with a freak show like Komaeda. He couldn’t push the images out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He hated his brain for having an overactive imagination, sometimes.

“Again. Fuck me…..again.” Komaeda uttered, voice still muffled. He could practically feel Hinata’s smirk, imagine it so clearly on his face despite the fact that he could only hear the audio. Overactive imagination once again gratuitously filling in the blanks of the visuals for him. God damn it.

“Huh? I thought you would’ve wanted something a little more decent outside, Komaeda. Plus, if you’re going to make that pretty face again, I want to be the only one to see it.”

“Hinata-kun, you’re the one who made me like this. I know what I want, so give me it.”

Souda had to admit that Komaeda being honest for once in his life about what he wants and his feelings was somewhat attractive. He liked people who expressed their feelings clearly, even if it was something negative about him. Or maybe he just had a heavy degrading kink. One or the other.

“Geez, geez, I was just joking. Are you loose enough still?” Hinata asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. He could hear the telltale sound of belts unbuckling and zippers unzipping. Then, the sound of fabric sliding down and off of skin.

“Please, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, in a tone that was both mocking and submissive at the same time.

“Shush. Good boys stay quiet when they don’t want anyone to know how bad they’ve been. You’re not even bothering keeping up your prudish act anymore, slut. Why don’t you tell me how badly you need it?” Hinata asked. He could heat the fabric sliding across skin once again, but it sounded more like he was putting something back on than taking something off.

“I need...Hinata-kun inside me. Really badly. Ugh, just the thought that somebody’s hearing this makes me embarrassed, sorry.” Komaeda said with a hint of shame infecting his voice.

“Don’t worry, love. Nobody’s coming this way at this time. Now be quiet if you don’t want anybody to hear. Lunch break is ending in about twenty minutes. Just be good, okay?” Hinata spoke clearly, unlike Komaeda who spoke softly for fear of someone finding out. Hinata really had no shame, huh.

“I’m Hinata’s…” Komaeda mumbled, moreso to himself than anyone else around.

Hinata didn’t respond in words, but the loud slap of flesh against flesh and the way Komaeda practically screamed told him everything he needed to know.  _ God, _ if he ended up live-tweeting this all to Hanamura, he would owe him so much money for the therapy he needed afterward.

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

i think komaedas going to be limping even more when he gets back

**bone the meat on**

You’re so lucky to be able to witness this! Please send details?

**s.i.m.p (shit in my pants)**

hanamura i need therapy im about to cry

**bone the meat on**

😕

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

fine but you have to give me money

**bone the meat on**

Deal!

**s.i.m.p (shit in my pants)**

do you wanna like call or something so you can just hear it

**bone the meat on**

Sounds good.

Souda quickly hit the call button beside Hanamura’s full name, and he picked up in seconds, just on time to hear Komaeda let out an obscene moan and the sound of Hinata pounding into Komaeda took over the silence.

“Deeper...please. Please!” Komaeda begged. He really hoped Hanamura was getting something out of this because he was literally about to wail and make sure that the entire school heard how badly he was suffering because of his stupidly horny friend.

“You’re so tight. Did you seriously not get your fill yesterday? How much more will you need my cock until you’re satisfied?”

“Shut up. Your stupid reserve course dick is too small to be satisfying.” 

“You were moaning like a cheap whore yesterday. I think I’m more than you can take.” A loud slap of flesh followed, along with a whimper mixing with a squeal that was too high-pitched to seem even slightly masculine. Hanamura hadn’t uttered a word during the call for obvious reasons, but he was cursing both of them to hell in his head right now. Why were they even remotely interested in watching this? No...why was Hanamura interested in something so lewd like that?

“A-ah, no, I could take something-” A moan broke his sentence in half. “...so much bigger than you. I think.” 

“You have no room to talk while you’re drooling so much. You being like this already makes you look like you just live to be my bitch. Maybe if you could keep your mouth shut other than to ask for more or say my name, I’d want you. Your body is nice.” Hinata mustered. How the fuck could he say that with a straight face? Souda almost wanted to laugh from the secondhand embarrassment he should have felt, but Komaeda didn’t seem to think it was embarrassing. The opposite, if his little squeal at hearing the words meant anything.

“Do you wanna try that out, Komaeda? Ask for more if you think you can take it. I want you to moan my name, too.” He demanded. 

“I want more. Please, please, please!” Komaeda begged.

“Good boy.” Hinata rewarded the main course student with a kiss to the lips. Or that’s what Souda understood from the wet noises picking up and the muffled sounds of moaning. 

Once they broke, the small chatter picked up again. 

Komaeda let slip a small, undignified “Hinata-kun…”

“Komaeda, what’s my name? Not ‘Hinata-kun.’” Hinata spoke, but it wasn’t quite outwardly. It was more inward, like he was whispering the words into Komaeda’s ears. God, what was with him and Komaeda’s ears? Or, I guess Souda’s thoughts and Komaeda’s ears. 

“H…..Hajime! Hajime, please.” Komaeda exclaimed. First name terms already? Hinata really was too friendly with this guy already. Well, not friendly, he supposed, more intimate in the ways that only lovers were. But he didn’t think they were dating, were they? After all, Hinata loved Nanami. 

“You’re beautiful,  _ Nagito.” _ He whispered each syllable of Komaeda’s oh-so intimate given name slowly, as if to savor the taste of the boy’s name on his tongue. 

“So pretty, so cute, and all mine.” Hinata whispered. But Souda heard everything, every little labored, breathy noise that Komaeda made while Hinata whispered possessive words.

Komaeda let out a loud moan, much louder than the rest he had let slip through his lips followed by loud panting. Hinata too, breathed in through his teeth before letting out a reluctant groan. The metronome of slapping stopped abruptly, and Souda knew this meant they were done and hung up with Hanamura as if to say it was over. He heard fabric being pulled back on quickly, as if they had been caught. 

“Ahaha...Hinata-kun...thank you.” Komaeda breathed out between pants.

“Come on, Souda and Nanami are going to get suspicious of us at this point. Souda sent me a couple texts, so we should probably hurry up before lunch is over.”

“Yeah.”

And they were off, shoes clacking against the concrete.

**bone the meat on**

That was a lovely performance!

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

why do i live? just to suffer?

**bone the meat on**

Don’t be like that, Souda-kun. How much money do you want?

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

20000 yen

**bone the meat on**

That is a lot. However, I’ll do my best to acquire it. Thank you!

**s.i.m.p. (shit in my pants)**

yeah

And with that, Souda Kazuichi ran off back to where he was eating with Nanami, the secret of what he had seen dying with Hanamura Teruteru. Never another soul would have to know what he saw that day.

**Today at 12:32 PM**

**why is my dick orange?**

souda i know we’re close friends and all but if you ever want to watch komaeda and i have sex again please turn off your text sound. komaeda almost figured it out and it was troublesome to convince him to keep going because of it

**why is my dick orange?**

also don’t watch us again lol

**souda pop the shopkin**

then dont fuck outside

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this genuinely scares me guys

**Author's Note:**

> ducks can rap


End file.
